space_castawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
Welcome! Welcome to the suggestions page. This is a free-edit page where users can suggest anything related to the game. We will add suggestions here. If we find suggestions that are interesting or original, we will add them. TFB's mob - the crusher (Suggestion Example) An example of how you should suggest is: New mob: crusher. Has one eye, bad accuracy, but high damage and high health. Mini-boss and cannot be tameable. TFB's Mobs h TFB's ITEMS Scanner - Can scan things and they will be added to the database. Given to you when the character spawns. Database - Where your scanner data goes. Costs 3 iron, 1 technological screen, and 2 wires Drill - Can mine rocks x4 faster, but breaks faster and needs recharge. Also causes noise which can attract hostile mobs. Costs 1 wire, 2 stone, and 1 cobalt Enhanced Drill '- Just like the drill but faster recharge, and breaks less faster and causes less noise. Costs 2 wires, 2 iron, and 1 cobalt '''E.Z Breath '- A good source of oxygen. It lasts shorter than the space helmet, but it gives more oxygen, and it is more comfortable. Costs 3 iron and 1 oxygen tanks to craft. 'Galactic Oven '- An oven that can be placed on your base. It is unlocked by research and you can craft a lot more food items. It costs 3 iron, 1 heater, and 1 cooking pot.0 'Space Ramen '- Heals 50 hunger. Can be made using the Galactic Oven for 2 mixed seasoning, 2 Dough, 1, 1 baggie, and 1 chicken meat. WANTEDTURTLE'S HUGE-GIGANTICUS ITEM LIST Fandom Suit-A suit that cannot be added into the game. It can only be obtained via hacking. When put on, it inflicts a random but deadly disease on the player, slowly killing them. '- Suggested by WantedTurtle Contaminated Fish-A fish found in infection caves. This can be found in a certain quest.' '- Suggested by WantedTurtle Polished Bronze Wall-A type of wall obtained by mixing a Wall and Polished Bronze together.' '- Suggested by WantedTurtle Polished Purple Wall-A type of wall obtained by mixing a Wall and Polished Purple Gem together.' '- Suggested by WantedTurtle WantedTurtle's Mobs '''Scout Alien-9' HP. Appears randomly throughout the terrain. They are hostile, as they start slowly chasing the player as they get closer. When they are close enough, they change appearance. When they die, they drop Alien Skin and very rarely a Ray Gun. They can even turn into Headliens when killed. Moves quicker than regular Aliens. Alien-'''10 HP. Appears randomly throughout the terrain. They are hostile. They act the same as the Scout Alien. When they die, they drop Alien Skin. They turn into Headliens when killed. Slow. '''Flamien-'''9 HP. A species of Alien that appears more rare than any other Alien. They appear to be on fire, but it doesn't seem to affect them. The fire spreads when Flamien walks, causing Wildfires. When dead, they drop Gunpowder and Alien Skin. They have a chance of turning into Burn Headliens. Fast. Potato's List of Animals and Mobs and People * Space Trader, a person that can trade with you, you can trade meats, resources and items when trading with him he will give you any resources you want. * Aliens, Mobs that are neutral and only spawn/live in UFOs or Space Domes. Once killed can give you Alien Skin, or a Laser gun 1000. If you trade with a alien will follow you for a while helping you in battle. * Koalapigs, Mobs that are passive, if the player attacks it the Koalapig will run away making it difficult to kill, once killed gives you Koalapig horns and 3 Raw Pig meat. * Undead Astronauts, Mobs that are Hostile, They Spawn when the Player digs up a Grave (75% Chance) when killed they drop either a Space Helmet, Undead Flesh or Space Armor, does 2 damage every hit. Potato's (Epic) List of Armor, Features, and Items *Oxygen, a stat for the player, if a helmet is taken off from the player he/she will darken the screen, the player will start taking damage after 10/25 seconds based on the player's character's stats. After the 10/25 seconds the player will start taking 5 damage every 2 seconds. *Laser gun 1000, a ranged weapon that does 25 damage per shoot must reload every 10 seconds and you need Laser Bolts or any projectile items to use this weapon. '''Ingredients: Regular M9, 2 Upgrade Bolt, and 3 Laser Cells *Hover Chest 2013, a item that floats and floats the player when crafted. Can Store 10 items and takes 10 hits to break, you can equip the Hover Chest 2013 with weapons too! Ingredients: Wooden Chest, 3 Upgrade Bolts, and 4 Hover Boosters Tony's List o' Stuff Desert *Desert Palm: Yields Coconuts & Palm Wood *Sandy Fern: Yields Mirage Powder *Cactus: Yields Cactus Milk *Palm Wood: Palm wood is a hardwood used for building furniture *Mirage Powder: Used in poisons, and can also be used to tame certain animals *Cactus Milk: It can be used to make alcohol and keeps you safe from the desert heat